The art of massage has long been used to relieve various nerves, tendon, muscle, skeletal, and other connective tissue ailments. The kneading of muscle imparts a modification to the muscle tissue. This modification acts beneficially on the nerves, tendons, muscle, skeletal, and other connective tissue, due to improved blood circulation. When trying to relieve nerve, tendon, muscle, skeletal, and other connective tissue discomfort in the back and hips, one might use a massage or foam roller. While using a massage or foam roller, a user is lying supinated, on his back, perpendicular to the massage roller. During this process, there is no support for the user's cervical spine, neck, or head. Rather, the user must rely on the muscle of his cervical spine or support the head and cervical spine with his hands. This lack of support for the spine, neck, or head causes great discomfort when using a massage roller for back and hip relief.
Accordingly, an apparatus is needed that is particularly effective in relieving the pain and discomfort associated with the cervical spine and head support during the use of a massage roller. Thus, what has been needed is an auxiliary foam roller exercise support apparatus including a trapezoidal platform with an open center area, a left longitudinal side, a right longitudinal side, an open front side, a left front corner, a right front corner, a rear longitudinal side, a left rear corner, a right rear corner, and a cross member. What has also been needed is a flexible cover disposed atop the open area of the trapezoidal platform. Each of a left front leg and a right front leg of a pair of legs has handlebars at a top end and wheels at a bottom end, while each of a pair of rear legs is affixed to the rear longitudinal side of the trapezoidal platform. What has finally been needed is a pair of cross beams attaching each of the lower legs. The auxiliary foam roller exercise support apparatus thus enables a user to align his or her head, neck and spin while exercising with a foam roller.